


Quiet Moments

by karaalanee



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaalanee/pseuds/karaalanee
Summary: The quiet moments between Kisa and Richard after uncle Eddie's passing.
Relationships: Richard Gecko/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Moments

Kisa x Richie  
Uncle Eddie's Funeral

Quiet Moments Afterward

Santancio looked at him sadly. She hadn't felt guilt in a long time but when uncle Eddie died, Santanico couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault. She sat next to him quietly while he drank. "I am sorry." She began to apologize. "It's not your fault." He quickly said making sure she knew he didn't blame her. Richard was drunk and even with all the fighting they had done lately he still never blamed her. She frowned looking at him. He was hurting, and she felt like she couldn't make it better. She knew what it was like losing your family, even though it was centuries ago she could still hear her mother crying out, her father telling her to run. She knew what being alone felt like and her heart ached to know Richie was feeling just that.

Sighing lightly and making her decision Santanico moved from her spot on the couch crawling into Richard's lap, a peace offering. No shop talk, no talk at all. Santanico grabbed the bottle out of his hand gently and put it on the table next to the chair. He quickly wrapped his free hand around her, his other holding on tightly to the snow globe, the last thing Uncle Eddie had given him. Seth was the only family he had left now. Uncle Eddie had been more like a father to him and Seth than their actual father. Santanico stroked his cheek with her hand softly. "Mi Vida" She whispered and looked into his eyes with all her sympathy. Her heart felt heavy and even if she couldn't admit it out loud or even to herself she loved him. Tonight, she would be what Richard needed. He closed his eyes his head moving back and forth lightly in a drunk sway.

Santanico ran her fingers through his hair until they moved to take off his glasses setting them down next to the bottle gently. "He cared about you and Seth - I'm sorry - I'm sorry it ended the way it did." She said her fingers working to undo his tie and the collar of his shirt. Santanico wasn't one for many words but what she said seemed to make Richie feel better. His hands began rubbing the small of her back in circles, mainly for his own comfort. There were no snarky remarks, no lopsided smile, no talk or reference of movies at all, she knew he wasn't okay. "It's been a long day Richard." She said leaning in to kiss his now exposed neck. He buried his face in the crook of her neck when she lent over. His breath was warm and smelt like alcohol, but she didn't mind.

She had no doubt that when his head hit the pillow he would be out. Richard looked exhausted, he looked like he wanted to cry but not in front of her. She was surprised when he let her lead him to bed stripping off their clothing and crawling under the covers. Santanico wrapped herself around him her head resting on his chest, just below his chin. She listened to the sound of his breathing. These were the moments she loved the most - not the tragedy of death but the quiet moments between them when she felt at peace. He tightened his grip on her in his sleep and she kissed his chest lightly closing her eyes and willing herself into a deep sleep just like Belushi or whatever that guy's name was.


End file.
